


Hot Tub Alien

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Fpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Summary: Carlie enjoys her new home, not realizing she may be getting more than she bargained for. A short but sweet alien pregnancy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hot Tub Alien

Carlie bought the home for thousands of dollars under the original asking price. The previous owner agreed to all of her wishes, including renovations and even keeping some of the furniture. She’d almost say that he was really eager to get rid of the house, though she couldn’t say why.

It was a beautiful mansion, with stunning architecture and surrounded by beautiful gardens. It was also surrounded by a high fence, giving her plenty of privacy. The backyard was her favourite part of her new home; it was huge, had a pool and a hot tub, and plenty of space for her newborn child to run around and explore.

She caressed her swollen belly. It had been eight months since she discovered she was pregnant. Carlie had no idea who the father was, but it didn’t matter to her. The child would be raised by her and her alone, and with this new house she was ready to start her journey as a mother.

After a long day of settling in, Carlie decided to relax by using the hot tub the owner had so graciously allowed her to keep at no extra charge. She decided to skinny dip, which she could do thanks to the high fence. The bubbling hot water felt relieving as Carlie sunk deeper into the tub. She let out a long sigh as she made herself comfortable, leaning back and closing her eyes.

What she didn’t know was she wasn’t alone in the hot tub. Left behind by the previous owner was an abandoned experiment that now saw Carlie as its second chance in life. A fertilized alien embryo that had entered stasis for months awoke to the presence of a possible host. In the water, unbeknownst to Carlie, it began to slowly drift towards her exposed folds as its cells began to rapidly multiply.

By the time the embryo had reached her, it had grown from microscopic to the size of a peanut. It continued to grow as it slipped inside of Carlie with no resistance, travelling up her tunnel. The embryo, now the size of a large walnut, reached Carlie’s cervix. It faced more trouble here, pressing against the obstruction to try and squeeze through. On the outside, Carlie felt the pressure of it inside of her, but didn’t think much of it. She let out a light grunt as it finally passed through her cervix and entered her womb.

Inside, the embryo grew even faster as it floated around in Carlie’s already crowded womb. As it rolled around the human fetus’ face, it grew to the size of an orange. The fetus swiped it away, instinctively trying to move away from the alien embryo. The sudden movement took Carlie by surprise. She looked down at her belly and saw it distend and stretch as her child moved around. Thinking nothing was wrong, Carlie simply smiled and caressed her belly to soothe the child before relaxing again.

The human fetus swiping the alien embryo away only helped it find the perfect place to implant itself into the walls of Carlie’s womb. It only grew faster from there as it tried to catch up with its human twin. Whole months of pregnancy passed by in just minutes. As it grew, the human fetus grew more agitated, kicking and moving around non-stop.

Carlie looks down again at her rapidly moving belly, and gasps as she watched it slowly grow bigger to accommodate her new otherworldly child. She held her belly between her hands, feeling it slowly getting larger and larger, and livelier as the babies inside of her kicked each other around. Her belly lurched and jerked around.

A contraction ran down Carlie’s belly. Inside, in an attempt to escape its uninvited alien twin, the unborn human readied itself to escape the womb and be born. On the outside, Carlie panicked as she felt her child flip and press downwards. It was too early!

She grunted as the baby continued to push down past her cervix and towards the outside world. The birth was progressing much faster than she expected. The baby crowned, then with an extra push, its shoulders popped out, then it slipped into the hot water.

Carlie immediately scooped up her new baby, a girl. As soon as it breached the surface of the water, the newborn began to wail, filling her lungs with air. Carlie herself began to cry with relief, excited to finally welcome new life into the world.

A stirring in her belly distracted Carlie. She was shocked to see her belly still appeared to be giant and full as she wasn’t expecting twins at all. Pressing down on her belly, it was now that she discovered the alien growing within her, though she didn’t know yet that it was not human.

Another contraction ripped through Carlie as the alien now began to press downwards. It had a slimy body, allowing it to easily slide out of its host’s body with little effort. One strong push was all it took for Carlie to birth her second child. She reached down to bring it to the surface, and nearly dropped the alien child from shock.

It was humanoid at least, having two arms and two legs, but it looked amphibian. Webbed hands and feet, gills on the sides of its neck, green skin, and fins for ears. It cooed instead of wailed, and it smiled up at Carlie. When it did, she fell in love with her alien child instantly. It was a pleasant surprise, to have twins, and Carlie resolved to raise them both with so much love.


End file.
